Mettre le Bazar
by Kin Yu
Summary: Défi de Dragonna. Le Colonel a un rendez-vous. Ed et Havoc sont décidés à ne pas le laisser y aller...


Titre: Mettre le Bazar

Genre: OS, humour

Paring: surprise

Rating: K+

Disclamer : Défi n°28 de Dragonna ; tous les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : J'ai bien aimé l'écrire. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions.

* * *

C'était une belle matinée comme tant d'autres au QG : le Colonel Mustang, bien installé dans son fauteuil, négligeant les dossiers qui s'empilaient sur son bureau juste sous son nez, bavardait joyeusement au téléphone avec une certaine Isabelle, d'après les dires sa dernière petite amie en date. Date qui datait de deux jours, précisément.

Son ton léger et gai tranchait brutalement avec la mauvaise humeur apparente de deux de ses subordonnés, respectivement Havoc, qui remplissait les dossiers avec ses larmes, et Edward, qui fixait d'un oeil hargneux le pauvre téléphone qui sentait bien qu'il allait se faire balancer le combiné dessus encore une fois.

La cause de leur mauvaise humeur était bien évidemment le comportement volatil de leur Colonel.

Edward n'aimait généralement pas que le Colonel s'occupe trop des femmes ; Havoc non plus, mais pour d'autres raisons : il avait rencontré la dénommée Isabelle trois jours auparavant, c'est-à-dire un jour avant que le Colonel ne s'intéresse à elle... Et dès le lendemain, la frivole jeune femme égayait la matinée du Colonel en bavardant avec lui au téléphone, sans se souvenir du pauvre Havoc qui en avait décidément marre de voir le Colonel lui rafler ses conquêtes sans pouvoir rien faire...

"Mais oui, ce sera avec plaisir, j'en suis certain... ! Ce soir... ? Neuf heure, ça vous va ? Oui oui, aucun problème, ne vous en faites pas ! Bien sûr. Je vous en prie, Isabelle, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Oui, à ce soir... !"

Le Colonel raccrocha avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui fit silencieusement enrager les deux blonds. Tandis qu'il se remettait au travail sur l'instance du Lieutenant Hawkeye, Edward se pencha vers Havoc pour murmurer discrètement :

"Il faut pas qu'il quitte le QG ce soir..."

Au regard que lui lança le Sous-Lieutenant, Ed sut qu'il avait eu la même idée que lui, et le fumeur acquiesça :

"Alors là, je suis tout-à-fait d'accord... !"

"Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, Edward, je viens d'en finir avec le Colonel alors j'aimerai bien ne pas avoir à vous surveiller également. Au travail !"

Ils baissèrent la tête immédiatement sur leurs dossiers, peu désireux d'expérimenter la dextérité du Lieutenant à manier son revolver...

La matinée passa beaucoup trop lentement pour le Colonel. Sans qu'il comprenne exactement pourquoi, Edward et Havoc semblaient particulièrement en rogne après lui, malgré un petit sourire en coin qu'ils affichaient chaque fois qu'ils lui parlaient, et il remarqua très vite que les dossiers qu'ils lui remettaient contenaient des erreurs ou étaient carrément mal remplis ; les premiers qu'ils lui rendirent, il les signa sans se méfier, et le Lieutenant Hawkeye se mit plusieurs fois en colère après lui avant qu'il comprenne le problème. Il avait donc du, non seulement faire son propre travail qui formait une pile déjà impressionnante, mais en plus corriger voire refaire le travail de ses deux subordonnés. Bizarrement, à partir du moment où il s'en rendit compte, Ed et Havoc disparurent mystérieusement du bureau... Et le Lieutenant se refusait catégoriquement à accroître sa propre charge de travail, prétextant avec un demi-sourire que cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique de bosser un peu vraiment, pour une fois. Inutile de préciser que cela n'enchanta pas le Colonel, furibond, qui se jura bien d'avoir une "petite" discussion avec ces deux couillons qui avaient décidé de lui pourrir sa matinée. S'il s'était douté...

Lorsqu'il reçut enfin l'autorisation d'aller déjeuner, bien qu'il n'eut pas fini de corriger les dossiers, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver une incroyable file d'attente au réfectoire de la caserne. Il douta un instant de l'heure ; il pensait être arrivé en retard, et qu'il y avait naturellement moins de soldats en pause à ce moment-là, mais ce qu'il voyait lui prouvait le contraire. Après avoir vérifié l'heure d'un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, il constata qu'il devait bel et bien y avoir un problème. Lorsqu'il interrogea le soldat devant lui, il apprit que les installations électriques de la cuisine étaient défectueuses, et qu'elles ne seraient réparées que d'ici une petite heure à présent. Le Colonel grogna sa frustration : il avait une réunion en début d'après-midi, et il n'aurait sans doute tout simplement pas le temps de déjeuner. Rien que l'idée de passer le reste de la journée en ayant sauté le repas le fit se renfrogner, ne tentant même pas de dissimuler son mécontentement. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes, mais puisque les marmitons annonçaient à présent que les dégâts étaient plus importants qu'à première vue, il tourna les talons et quitta la salle d'un pas furieux, sans voir parmi la foule de militaires Edward et Havoc claquer dans leur main en signe de victoire.

Puisqu'il n'avait pu déjeuner au réfectoire, il fut contraint d'aller acheter son casse-croûte à l'extérieur, car il était évidemment hors de question qu'il passe la journée le ventre vide. Il eut énormément de mal à contourner la colère du Lieutenant Hawkeye, terminant de justesse son sandwich tout en récupérant précipitamment ses rapports pour filer à sa réunion. Manque de chance, lesdits rapports avaient été, à l'insu du Lieutenant, échangés avec d'autres, et il se retrouva au moment de parler avec la nouvelle et toute récente liste des installations à fournir d'urgence à la caserne, notamment (et souligné en rouge) tout un sanitaire neuf pour hommes à son étage car le précédent avait brusquement rendu l'âme dans la matinée... Alors voilà, se dit-il, pourquoi il avait dû se rendre à celui de l'étage inférieur... et qu'il avait perdu du temps dans son travail, et que le Lieutenant l'avait lâché en retard au déjeuner... S'il tenait les saligauds qui avait fait le coup... Et qui, accessoirement, le faisaient présentement passer pour un idiot au milieu des autres gradés assistant à la réunion...

Cela engendra bien sûr une énorme perte de temps, et c'est au milieu de l'après-midi que le Colonel parvint enfin à sortir de la pièce, épuisé mais fulminant. Il rejoignit son bureau après un détour par l'étage du dessous -...- et c'est avec résignation qu'il retrouva le Lieutenant qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Rien ne faisait décidément plier cette femme, pas même son regard larmoyant devant la nouvelle et horriblement haute pile de dossiers... Il avait également remarqué du coin de l'œil la fuite pas très discrète d'Edward à son entrée, apparemment précédé d'Havoc... Ils faisaient bien de le fuir, parce qu'il n'était pas près de pardonner leur fourberie de ce matin... ! Après avoir vérifié les dossiers sur son bureau, il constata avec horreur qu'ils lui avaient refait le coup... Et Hawkeye, inflexible, qui ne voulait pas l'entendre plaider sa cause ! Rejeter sa flemmardise sur ses subordonnés, voilà qui n'était pas très digne d'un supérieur, ni même de lui (étrangement, le Colonel s'en sentit vexé, mais il eut la sagesse de se taire devant le canon du revolver.). Oh oui, il se vengerait. Dire qu'il avait prévu une superbe soirée dans un petit restaurant qui aurait tellement plu à sa conquête du moment... ! Ils allaient l'entendre, foi de Roy Mustang...

Lorsque le soir arriva, il vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait achevé tout son travail, en plus du supplément généreusement offert par les deux autres zigotos... (il connaissait déjà une punition parfaite pour l'un, il devait encore réfléchir pour l'autre...) Il reboucha donc fièrement son stylo, posa la lourde pile sur le bureau du Lieutenant qui dardait sur lui un œil méfiant, et put enfin quitter son poste après avoir attendu qu'elle vérifie chaque dossier pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait aucune entourloupe -...-. Cependant, alors qu'il croyait encore avoir le temps de rentrer rapidement chez lui pour se changer avant son rendez-vous, il fut interpellé par une secrétaire lui faisant les yeux doux ; malgré son orgueil de se savoir admiré -adulé- de la gent féminine, il dut bien admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il supportait aussi mal les minauderies de celle-ci, d'autant plus lorsqu'il crut comprendre qu'elle pensait avoir une chance de sortir avec lui... Il dut faire preuve de tout son sens du tact pour la renvoyer aussi gentiment que possible (oui, que _possible_) et termina de quitter le QG au pas de course. Quel fut son effroi de constater, encore sur les marches de l'entrée, que l'avenue était tout simplement bondée. Les voitures se suivaient en longues files, et il songea que jamais il n'en avait vu autant réunies au même endroit... Et qui plus est, bizarrement, au moment où il était le plus pressé... Ce fut dans un flash qu'il réalisa au même instant qu'il n'avait pu revoir Havoc de la journée et que celui-ci n'était donc pas au courant... Se claquant le front d'une main, il en était à se demander si on lui réserverait sa place au restaurant même avec des _heures_ de retard, lorsqu'il entendit des ricanements sonores derrière lui.

Il se retourna d'un bond, et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir, un peu plus haut sur les marches, Edward et Havoc, souriant d'un petit air suffisant et sournois.

"C'est vraiment pas de chance, Colonel... Il paraît qu'il y a des travaux un peu plus loin, ça bouche toute la route..." fit le petit blond d'un ton faussement chagriné.

"Oui, vraiment pas de chance... C'est dommage pour cette pauvre Isabelle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et alors, il comprit.

Oui, il comprit qu'il avait sous ses ordres une belle paire d'abrutis congénitaux... !!

D'un ton tout aussi doucereux, il s'approcha pour répondre :

"Oui, vraiment dommage... Cette pauvre Isabelle va t'attendre pour rien alors qu'elle avait espéré que je lui arrange un rendez-vous avec toi... ! Quant à toi, Ed... j'avais prévu une superbe soirée pour nous deux, rien que toi et moi dans le meilleur restaurant du quartier... ! C'est vraiment dommage, tous ces incidents toute la journée... Il est trop tard maintenant. Tant pis !"

Il les dépassa pour retourner à l'intérieur, laissant plantés sur place les deux blonds pétrifiés, qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas blonds pour rien...


End file.
